The Angels Among Demons
by Musubareru Sekai
Summary: Her spark was all that was left- the only thing to remind anyone of the cost of the Great Wars. After both of her parents are offlined, how will little Sabertron be able to pick up the pieces of her life? On Earth, of course, surrounded by none other than our wonderful Autobots!
1. The Sparkling

**Hello my lovelies! I've decided to announce that, after some really hard decision making, I will only be continuing two or three of my stories. The rest will be postponed, and possibly put up later. For now, I will have to take them down, cause' I can't handle so many stories at once. I will be continuing one story for sure- "Are You Really That Cold". I will have another story posted later, which DP1999 and I are writing together. It is not yet named, but it will hopefully be up by August at the latest, and since we'll be getting into highschool this year, we can update from there, hopefully. This story will be the other story that I wil be working on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, if I did, then a lot of Autobots would still be alive. I do own my OCs, though. **

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

"Wake up, my sparkling." I opened my eyes, thinking I would find myself in my bed, but instead, I as being cradled in the arms of a very large mech, with beautiful, bright red optics. A femme was there too, but she had softer red, almost dark pink optics, and she was stroking my faceplates lovingly. I instantly knew who they were- they were my creators, my parents. I was theirs, just as they were mine.

I tried to speak, but it all came out in soft babbles that they couldn't understand. "Do you know us?" My father asked me. I chirped happily, telling him, in my own way, that I knew him. He held out a finger to me and I grabbed it, truly feeling for ther first time. "I get the feeling she knos both of you very well," a new voice said. I wiggled around, trying to find the source of this strange voice.

It was unfamiliar, and it kept on talking, "Lord Megatron, I think it may be best if you or Lightning stays in here to recharge with your sparkling." Father nodded his head, "I won't keep you from her any longer than I need to," he said to my mother. She gently picked me up, now cradling me in her servos, gently stroking my helm. But I wanted my father back, he was warm!

I babbled some more, and both of my parents chuckled something about me being cute. I was still searching for that voice, though. And finally, as my father stroked my faceplates one last time, he left, and I saw the source of the voice. He was a mech to... I felt it in my spark. He seemed friendly, so I reached out for him, but he declined, "Oh no, little one. I have the feeling your father wouldn't want every single Cybertronian on the ship to hold you."

But I still reached for him- I wanted to feel this new mech, who I didn't know. So, sensing my want, my mother gently placed me in the mech's servos, "It's okay, Knockout. I'm sure he won't mind you holding her." The now named Knockout gently held me, as if he were afraid to even touch me. "You know, Lightning, if anything happened to her under m care, Lord Megatron would personally extinguish my spark."

My mother laughed. It was a sweet, soft sound, and I loved it. I loved _them_. I felt so safe in mother's arms, although I felt safer in my fathers stronger, more muscular arms. But, strangely, I was also reassured at the touch if Knockout. He was a friend, and I could feel it in the way his spark hummed as he held me.

But then, he handed me back to my mother, saying we all needed to recharge. My mother curled up on a bed, and held me close to her chassis, radiating warmth and comfort from her spark. But before we went into recharge, my father came back in to wish us a peaceful recharge. And he looked at my optics. He kissed mine and my mother's foreheads, and gazed at me a bit longer.

Then he said something that confused me, "He'll find her. Maybe not very soon, but in the near future. And he will love her." He was talking to my mother. She replied, "And just why do you think that?" She was being playful. And just as he was about to exit the door, Megatron stopped for a moment and looked at the ceiling. He said something that was oddly soothing to me, as well.

"She has his optics."

**Sorry it's so short, but I just needed a little something to kick start the story! And besides, the great and almighty powerful Megatron has a sparkling! If anyone would like to make a picture of what they think she'll look like sitting in her uncle's arms, I'll make one of the pictures into the book cover for the story! Oh, and by the way, Lightning is a lavender colored Seeker-type decepticon. **

**Bet you can't guess who the uncle is, heehee!**

**Musu signing off!**


	2. Friends and Disturbances

(3rd Person POV)

How many years had it been? She didn't know- she knew her parents cared, but she did not care at all herself. Sabertron liked living with her father and mother- and the rest of the Decepticons. She had been told of the horrors of the War for Cybertron, and then eventually the War for Earth.

And she was glad she hadn't been born earlier.

She didn't like to fight, to be honest. She enjoyed art, and music, having accessed the humans' Internetnmultiple times, and simply explored, finding out many things. She didn't hate the Autobots- since she had been born after the end of the Wars, not a single fight had occurred beteen the two factions. Well, not life and death battles, anyway.

And that was the way Sabertron liked it- her father and mother were always with her, unless her father was at a meeting, and she had even spoken to her uncle, Optimus Prime, and some of the other Autobots. However, the conversation had been brief, since her mother kept it a secret from Megatron.

Megatron had agreed to stop fighting- but only because he didn't have an army big enough to attack anything.

So, neither side admitting defeat, a truce had been made, and the War ended. However, the Decepticons and the Autobots still disliked each other for the most part, so they couldn't be near each other. That led to having a ship built, so that the Decepticons would stay off of Earth.

It somehat worked, since the Autobots never bothered the Decepticons, but sometimes the Decepticons would try to start uprisings against Lightning, disagreeing with her decision to leave Earth alone- which completely explained the situation that Sabertron was currently in.

"Soundwave! Take Saber and go, now!" Lightning as shouting. Megatron was trying, along with an army of Decepticons, get into the small, cramped room. Soundwave was trying to pull Lightning back, but if he said anything at all, he couldn't be heard over the sounds of cannons firing.

Lightning left the doorway of the room for an instant kissing her not-so-tiny-anymore sparkling on the forehead, and then pushing Soundwave into the escape pod, along with Sabertron, safe in his arms. "You are her guardian, and because of that, you first line of duty is to keep her safe! So take Saber, get in the pod, and find Optimus Prime! Protect her where I failed!"

And with that, she closed the pod doors, and pressed the large button next to the controls- effectively detaching the escape pod from the ship.

The last thing Sabertron or Knockout saw was Lightning being blasted into oblivion by the Decepticons.

(10 minutes later)

-NEST Headquarters, Diego Garcia-

"Optimus, you might want to see this," Lennox shouted. Epps was by his side, shocked at the image displayed on the monitors. Optimus didn't need to be told what was happening- it was already being displayed on the larger monitors built for the Autobots.

And what he saw was shocking.

A small section of the Decepticon ship had exploded, and several extremely large pieces of debris were crashing down towards Earth. Right over the Sahara Desert, to NEST's convenience. Things would be much easier to hide from the public if the Autobots got there first.

"Optimus, we need to go ahead and get out there, to scout out the crash zone," Lennox said. "Agreed," Ratchet replied, "Besides, I might be able to scavenge some parts to use for repairs." Optimus couldn't argue against it- they did need more parts for the Autobots' needs at the base.

Optimus considered a plan for a moment, the said, "Groundbridge us there."

Ratchet immediately activated the groundbridge, ready to go, and one of the NEST operatives commed them, **"Let me know when you're ready to come back, and I'll open it up."**

Optimus looked at the Autobots currently in the hangar, and said, "Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet and Drift, you're all with me." They all nodded, and got ready to leave. The Groundbridge opened, and they stepped through- only to discover that the debris had entirely destroyed the crash zone.

Fire was burning in some areas, other parts of the ship reduced to only ashes. Nothing was intact, all of it burned away when it entered the atmosphere. The only thing that even looked like it was in one piece was the small escape pod that had landed with the rest of the crashed metal.

Wait, escape pod?

They hadn't seen it come down with the rest of the ship's section, but there it was, right in front of them. No one exited it, but there were cries coming from inside of it. The were cries of fear and pain, but they didn't sound like they were coming from an adult. Then it hit them- it was a survivor, and since the war had ended, the Autobots were compelled to get the survivor out.

Even if it was from a Decepticon ship.

Optimus pried the door of the pod off, but even he did not expect what they found inside. A sparkling. A living, breathing, crying sparkling. "-find Optimus Prime! Protect her where I failed!" a voice suddenly said. It was then that they noticed a severely wounded Soundwave holding the sparkling.

He held the sparkling out to Optimus, and, not knowing why, Optimus took the sparkling fom Soundwave's hands. As soon as the sparkling left his arms, Soundwave dropped his arms, and they realized that the voice that had come frrom him hadn't been his own.

It had been a femme's voice. A very familiar femme's voice, at that. "Primus," Ratchet said, "What could possibly make them use an escape pod to get a sparkling off of the ship?" Soundwave, for the first time, spoke with his own voice, managing to stay alive just long enough to say, "Second... war," and he offlined. Right then and there.

"Optimus? You wouldn't happen to know if she's _his _sparkling, would you?" Ironhide asked. "She is," Ratchet replied, "I remember her mother contacting us at one point." Drift didn't seem at all surprised to see the sparkling. In fact, as he spoke, he seemed to be familiar with speaking of her, "So, should we bring her back? Megatron will hunt for her until he finds her, and I'm pretty sure he'll know we found her."

"We'll take her back to base, and allow her to decide what she wants to do," Optimus said. Ironhide was shocked at Optimus's words, "But Optimus! She's a Decepticon!" Drift immediately came to Sabertron's defense, "I used to be a Deecepticon, too! And I turned out just fine."

Optimus commed NEST,** "We're ready to come back, open the groundbridge." **An excited "Roger" sounded off at the other end of the comms, and the groundbridge opened up just a few feet away.

"Let's go," Optimus said, and his tone was so grave that Ratchet didn't even question it. Everyone went through, except for Drift, who paused and looked at the wreckage around him, just before walking through.

(Maria's POV)

"Hey, wasn't Jewlz supposed to get here at around five?" I asked. Hailey gave me a questioning look, "Maria, she's flying in from Canada. The flight probably takes more than an hour." I knew she as right- I just wished that our friend would get here sooner.

Hailey started to try and make conversation, "So, do I get to see the bat cave when Jewlz gets here?" I couldn't help but bust out laughing- ever since I had told her that I liked to hang out in the underground tunnels of the city, she had started to call it the bat cave. I chuckled and replied, "You know there aren't bats down there, right?"

Hailey shrugged, and I dropped it- if she wanted to call it the bat cave, I would let her. "She'll be here soon, I hope, but if it gets too dark, we'll have to wait until the morning to go," I said. Hailey pouted- she was always much harder to say no to when she did that. So I just covered my eyes, "You can't get me with that trick if I'm not looking!"

"Hello? Are you guys Maria and Hailey?" I removed my hands from my face quickly, so I could see this new person. She was tall, just a little over my height, and had short, light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was weearing rather simple clothes- a plain peach colored T-shirt, blue jeans, and normal black converse.

I eyes this stranger suspiciously, "That depends on who's asking." Hailey pulled a picture out of nowhere, and said, "Julia! Great, you're finally here!" She jumped up and hugged our friend- she always hugged people, she'd been doing it since the eighth grade.

I decided to answer Julia's question, "Well, since you asked, yeah, I'm Maria and this is Hailey." Julia finally managed to escape Hailey's hug of death and said, "I can't believe I'm actually here, in America! And I heard Hailey mention a cave?"

I sighed- now I was going to have to show them the tunnels, no matter how late it got. Otherwise, I'd be up all night trying to calm Hailey down. "I looked back and forth between the two of them- they both had such hopeful looks in their eyes. "Alright, I'll take you guys," I muttered in defeat.

Hailey began jumping up and down in place and clasped her hands together, making Jewlz give her a funny look of amusement, "Well, someone's excited." Hailey nodded, and grabbed Julia's and my hands, dragging us through the airport. "Let's go let's go let's go!" She happily chirped.

I couldn't help but smile- it was impossible to be uhappy in her presence. Jewlz was starting to laugh as well, as she had been caught off guard when Hailey grabbed us. Somehow, we made it out of the airport eithout getting lost, and found my car- in all of it's old and rickety glory.

Julia was fascinated with it, however, "I love your car! I've always wanted a Volkswagen Bug!" I was surprised, "Really?" Julia nodded eagerly, so I said, "Do you want to drive?" Julia looked at me like I had grown a horn on my head, "Seriously!? You'd let me drive it?" I smiled, "Of course, I trust you enough not to get in an accident! Besides, I've got a GPS and I know some of the backroad shortcuts."

Julia beamed with delight, "Thank you!" It was then that noticed that Hailey had been very silent for a while. And, as I turned around, I expected to see her right next to my car, or at least next to me- but as fate would have it, she had somehow managed to get to a police car that was ten parking spaces over from my car.

"Maria," she said, sounding oddly concerned about something, come here..." Julia and I alked over to her, and asked in perfect unison, "What is it?" I glanced at the side of the police car, and stopped. Hailey took my words right out of my mouth, "Why does it say 'To Punish and Enslave' on the side?"

Julia was beyond confused at this point, "Wait, what is it supposed to say?" I was slightly disturbed by this car- something about it didn't feel quite right. But still, I answered the question, "It should say 'To Serve and Protect'. That's what they write on all police cars."

Hailey seemed put off by the car as well, so I started to walk away and said, "Come on, we won't make it to the tunnels if we don't leave now." Hailey nodded grimly, and Julia remained silent. We walked back to my car, quickly getting in and driving out of the parking lot.

But, we didn't notice a certain police car start up and follow us out.


	3. Dark Surprises

**Yay! I finally got all of this out- sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just started my first days of high school and it's tougher than I thought! But that's probably because I chose all of the advanced classes. Anyways, you get to see some of Maria's, Julia's, and Hailey's friendship- including their paranoia of creepy guys who watch other people. We'll get to Underground Atlanta in this chapter, which is a real place by the way- it's like a giant underground mall. But, that's not the part our three girls will be going to! You'll see what I mean, but only if you read!**

**Onward, friends!**

(Optimus's POV)

"WHAT!?"

I looked back and forth between Robert and William, not seeing the problem at all. Will was shocked, and Epps was staring warily at the sparkling that the I had brought back. And they didn't like that at all, apparently.

"Optimus," Will said, "She's a _Decepticon_. You know Galloway will freak out and report this!" I looked at him for a moment, then picked up the small sparkling, cradling her. "Then I suppose we won't let him find out." Robert gave me an incredilous look, as if he couldn't believe what I had said. "What is it?" I asked him.

"There's no way that you, of all people, just suggested keeping secrets from the higher-ups. No frickin way!" I looked around, and realized that even a few of my Autobots were surprised. "You don't seem to realize who exactly she is, do you?" Drift asked Will. The human soldier shook his head, "All Optimus said is that she's Megatron's kid! That makes her a Decepticon!"

Ratchet stepped in at this point, "Not necessarily. Being a Decepticon is a choice, it technically can't be predetermined." I spoke Ratchet's unsaid words, "Since she is still a sparkling, she has much to learn, and she was born after the war. She is not exposed to it's ways." Will showed some understanding, but was still uncertain about the situation.

"So how would we hide her? I know this is a big place, but Galloway has access to all of it," Will asked. Drift spoke before anyone else could, "We could hide her off base, maybe get her to use her holoform so that she and another Autobot can blend in with the humans."

I glanced at him, realizing what he meant. Ratchet apparently agreed, as well as Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer, as they all nodded in unison. The sparkling tried to crawl out of my arms, towards Will, but I kept her still. Ratchet explained, "It would also get her used to the presence of humans."

Will seemed to get the idea, and sighed, "You guys seem to really care about this one." I nodded, and Will sighed again. "Fine. You win, just as long as you keep her _hidden_." Someone behind me let out a squeal of delight, although I could discern from the pitch that it was one of the femmes.

"Thank you, Major," I said, before handing the sparkling to the femmes, knowing they were eager to be with her. Everyone left the hangar, and Will and Robert almost left as well, but I stopped them. They both gave me a look, and followed me outside, where there were no prying eyes.

I waited for the both of them to get to the top of the staircase that led to the catwalks, and began to explain.

(Lennox's POV)

Optimus was really starting to surprise me- first he had basically brought a child on base, then he had told us she was Megatron's kid, and now he wanted us to keep her hidden. But, after how much he and the rest of us had been through, I trusted his judgement. So I figured no harm could really come from letting him keep the kid on base.

But, even after I had dismissed everyone, Optimus had asked me to stay and talk for a minute, which he _never_ did. Ever. But I obliged- I can't exactly argue with someone who could step on me. As soon as I got to the top of the catwalk, Optimus shocked me with his words, "I assume you are curious about why I want to keep the sparkling under Autobot protection?"

It was completely unexpected- and correct. I did want to know why Optimus as so protective of the sparkling. And he hadn't phrased it as a question, either- it had been a statement. I, however, didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, I am." Optimus wasn't offended- he kept on explaining, "You know that Megatron and I are brothers, correct?" I looked at him, "Of course I know that, I just don't see why you're so protective of his kid."

Optimus just watched me for bit, like I was supposed to say something else. Then, "Well shit, she's your niece!?"

(Maria's POV)

"Whoa, Atlanta's huge," Julia whispered. I agreed- I'd gotten lost here several times, though I would never admit it. We'd just gotten to the streets that were above the tunnels, so before we went down, I asked, "Do you guys want to grab something to eat before we get down there?" Hailey nodded excitedly, and Julia quickly said, "Sure, know a place?" . I pointed at a building a few blocks away, "Over there, it's a bistro that serves exotic stuff." Julia gave me a funny look, "What kind of exotic?" I smiled wryly, "You'll see."

After a few minutes waiting in traffic, Julia brought the car to a stop in a small parking lot across the street from the bistro. I hopped out and told both her and Hailey to stay in the car, and quickly ran across the street. I got lucky- the line inside was short, almost not even there. There were a few people sittting at some tables on the far side of the bistro, but that was it.

I waited for a minute, and ordered something that I was sure Julia had never had before, and left quickly, not liking the feeling of the place I was normally so familiar with. I noticed a creepy guy standing in the corner of the room, just watching everyone around him. Including me.

He creeeped me out, so I didn't waste any time getting out of the bistro, getting to my car _very _quickly. Julia and Hailey both looked concerned about me, but I just told Julia to drive and I would give her directions. Then, I realized that we were already in the parking lot that we needed to be in.

I felt really stupid.

So, I asked, "Um, do you guys have pepper spray?" Julia actually pulled a giant spray canout of her purse, but Hailey didn't have anything. I could tell by the look on her face. "Do you have any I can borrow?" she asked. I smiled at her, "Sure, you can have mine!"

Julia asked me before Hailey could, "Don't you need any?" Still smiling, I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a flat black Glock, loaded and ready to go. My companions paled, and I giggled, "A conceal and carry permit works just fine for me."

The two of them tried to laugh, and I could guess what they were thinking- If I needed a gun, what was down there? But I tried to reassure them, "Guys, there's nothing down there. The gun is just insurance, I never know when I might need it." Julia still looked a bit concerned, but she seemed to have let it go.

Hailey was still happy as usual, not phased at all now that I had said something about it. We all got out of the car, and I looked over at the bistro- and saw the creppy guy, staring right at us. I ignored it for the most part but it still made me uneasy. I ushered my to friends forward quickly, making sure the guy wasn't looking before we went down the the streets underneath us.

Thankfully, the creep looked away, and we kept on walking, not noticing the eerily familiar cop car parked at the end of the street.

(? POV)

"Sir, I've found them."

"Where?"

"In a human city designated as Atlanta."

A pause, before,

"Good work. I assure you, your work will be well rewarded."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, Barricade, thank _you_."

(Hailey's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes- the tunnels in Underground Atlanta were huge! They had to be at least fifty feet tall, maybe more. How Maria had found this, I didn't know, but she was trying to explain to Julia and I how she found them, "And then bam! They sold it to me," she was saying.

But I wasn't listening. It wasn't that I wanted to hurt her feelings- I just couldn't do that.

But when I spotted something down the tunnel that shouldn't have been there, I wasn't exactly in a listening state.

"Uh, Julia, Maria... Does that look familiar to you?" I pointed down the tunnel where a car sat.

And, of course only our kind of luck would do this to us.

It was the cop car from the airport- The exact same one.

I didn't know why it was down there- It freaked me out to no end, and I didn't want to be there anymore. "Maria, can we go? This is starting to freak me out," I said. Maria gave me a concerned look, and said, "Yeah, we probably should go. Um... at least you got to see Undergound Atlanta?"

Julia laughed uneasily, obviously still nervous with the cop car. We could tell that it was hidden by someone- pitifully. It was parked partially out of sight in another tunnel, but we could still see it bright as day. And then, "Pathetic humans!"

(Lennox's POV)

"Captain Lennox, we've detected a Decepticon signal!" A soldier shouted. No one knew exactly who it was. No one really cared, either, because Decepticons weren't supposed to be on Earth.

"Get Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Crosshairs. This could get rough," I said.

(Julia's POV)

"OH, SHIT!"

The cop car stood up. It_ stood up_. Cars don't do that, right? Maria was frozen in place next to me, her face paled in shock and fear, while Hailey just stared open mouthed at the being in front of us. The..._ thing _that was currently pointing giant guns at us, and running towards us.

"Are you kidding me? Run!" I shouted. And that did it- Maria took off, grabbing both Hailey and I by the wrists. I didn't complain- she knew these tunels better than anyone. But in fifty-foot tall tunnels, you can only run from a thirty-foot robot car for so long.

Hailey instantly changed when the robot started to catch up to us, "We need to find a smaller area!" Maria probably heard her,because she tunred towards the wal next to us, kicking it hard in a small spot at the bottom. Not surprisingly, the door opened up into a larger room.

We ran through, trying to escape the robot, but that didn't work. The robot just crashed through the wall. At that point, we were trapped. There as no way to get around the robot without getting killed. But, our luck held out. Because right then, the strangest thing happened.

(Optimus's POV)

The groundbridge opened up, and we were sudenly in a giant room. With Barricade, of all the possible decepticons we could run into. "Autobots, attack!" I shouted, and my fellow soldiers immediately complied.

Ironhide didn't hesitate to shoot- he shot Barricade to pieces, literally, before anyone could even get near him.

"Well," Crosshairs said, "That was quicker than I expected." Ironhide said nothing, only turned and walked to a giant hol in the wall of the room. Ratchet seemed to be thinking, and Crosshairs followed Ironhide.

However, he stopped an turned slightly to the side, as if he had seen something. "Did you see that, Prime?"

(Maria's POV)

I was so glad that I had made it to the storage room, because there were a lot of places to hide. Hailey was crying, tears running down her cheeks nonstop, but she didn't make a sound. Neither did Julia. Because we had just witnessed something so incredibly scary, we couldn't even speak.

The robot that had been chasing us was now in pieces, on the floor, and four more robots took it's place. There was a very tall red and blue one, and it seemed to have an air of authority. Another giant robot, the red and green one, was just standing there, as if it as in a trance. There were two others, and they were almost as tall as the red and green robot- on was black, and bulky, at that, hile the other one almost looked kind of... steampunk-ish.

It was a sort-of dark green, and it looked like it had goggles on it's head, and a trenchcoat too. I thought it was wierd as hell, either way, that there were four giant fucking robots in front of me. I tried to peek over the large crates in front of us, to get a better look, but the steampunk robot stopped and looked right at my hiding spot.

I ducked back down, and covered my mouth to keep from screaming- because now I was starting to cry too. Hailey looked at me, as did Julia, in absoltue fear when the robot said, "Did you see that, Prime?"

_No no no no no no no no...! They're going to find us! _

And, to my utter shock and horror, they did find us. And at that point, I grabbed Julia and Hailey, and shouted, "RUN!"


End file.
